Gale (Angry Birds)
Gale is a Zhu Zhu Angry Bird Appearance She is a violet-black starling with long eyelashes, long eyebrows, and golden eyes. She was seen wearing a crown found by her in the episode A Fork in the Friendship and a cape from the episode Bad Princess when she has the power to control the pigs. She has two tails, two-tone purple that are orange on the bottom of them. she has some sort of appendage (Orange on the front and Purple on the back) that forms to look like some sort of cloak at the lower back of her body which usually goes up, which is first shown from the episode Bad Princess. In The Angry Birds Movie, Gale is depicted to be tall and slender, with a body similar to that of Stella. She has a fairly wide wingspan and orange scaly legs that are thin and long. However, she is not wearing her crown. Personality Gale is often known to have extremely high standards, usually not accepting things that aren't to her likes or taste. She is very hot-headed and has an extremely arrogant and high-minded personality. She is extremely self-centered and does not prefer carrying her own responsibilities. She is narciccistic. She is also known to be extremely disloyal, leaving her best friends for a life with the pigs, who treated her as their queen because of her golden crown. However, Gale has been known to deeply care for her friends regardless of her personality, and this constantly interferes with her isolation at her castle. Stella Super Interactive Annual Book Description "IT'S GOOD TO BE BAD!" Gale isn't a real princess - she just thinks she is! She's beautiful, clever and charismatic. She used to be best friends with Stella, but Gale became blinded by pride, vanity, and power. Now she's obsessed with finding the mysterious and mythical Golden Egg, even though it means she's not friends with Stella anymore. Whether she'll actually ever find the Golden Egg, no one knows... The Bad Princess loves being the center of attention - after all, she pretends to be a princess So she loves all the fuss and care she gets from her Minion Pigs, However, she secretly misses her old friends - especially Stella - and hopes they'll get back together one day. LOVES: Power, Being bossy! FAVOURITE MODES OF TRANSPORT: Swan Boat, Piggy Princess Carriage. FAB FACT: HER SPECIAL CROWN HELPS HER TO COMMAND THE PIGS - WHILE SHE'S WEARING IT THEY ARE COMPELLED TO OBEY BECAUSE THEY THINK SHE'S A ROYAL! Gale commands a minion pig to break into Stella's house and steal her scrapbook, causing her and the rest of her flock to go after Gale's ship in order to get the scrapbook back, which held their personal pictures. She and her minion pigs end up neglecting and abusing the wildlife, angering the flock even more. However, due to the discontinuation of the game, it is unknown what happened after this. Originally the flock ventured into the cave, and afterward it was changed to a carnival, but neither actually ended up becoming playable updates. Gale is Stella's former best friend until one day they fell out in different ways. She earned the titles, "Bad Princess" and Golden Queen when she put on the golden crown in order to control the Minion Pigs. She is obsessed with the golden egg and spends most of her time with the Pigs to find it. Part of her wants to reunite with her friends but she is blinded by pride, vanity, power, and greed. Multiple things make her angry and she is dangerously cunning. Gale feels the need to have all power, so she is angered when somebody takes her source, which is her crown, as shown in "Don't Steal My Birthday!", where Luca gives the golden crown to Stella. When Gale mistook that Stella was stealing her crown, she became enraged, wrecked Stella's birthday party, and ended it by pushing the tall, blue cake towards Stella. Gale and Stella reconciled their friendship in You Asked for It when she got turned into gold by the Golden Egg. In The Angry Birds Movie, Gale is a minor character and had yet to be corrupted by the golden crown,. She is seen to be a good friend of Stella, along with the other members of her flock. She is first seen standing in line for worms sold at the Early Bird's worm stand after Red completed his civil court case and set off to the Infinity Acceptance Center to serve his sentence. Gale then joined Stella and her friends in performing a welcome celebration for the pigs when they arrive at the island, before sitting down with other fellow birds to watch the pigs give their own performances. After the pigs were defeated, she and her friends took part in repairing damage to the village inflicted by the pigs when they stole the birds' eggs, but not without stopping to spontaneously give the Hug Trader a huge group hug. Gender: female Animal: violet-backed starling * Name: Gale * '''Known Aliases: '''Bad Princess, Golden Queen, Purple Bird * '''Group Affliation: '''Bad Piggies, The Flock, Stella's Flock (formerly) * '''Best Friends: '''Red, The Blues, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Hal, Terence, Bubbles, Stella, Willow, Luca, Dahlia and Poppy (all formerly), Minion Pigs, Corporal Pig, Foreman Pig, King Pig, Handsome Pig * '''Possible Family: '''Unknown * '''Voiced By: '''Paula Vesta (toons) Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Angry Birds Category:Birds Category:Female characters fanmade